As computing devices become more integrated into society, data access and mobility is becoming more important to a typical consumer. Compact wireless computing devices, such as cell phones, tablets, laptops, etc., are becoming faster, smaller, and more mobile. In order to meet the demands of new generation products, processing and memory packages within mobile devices must become faster and more compact. 5th Generation Wireless Systems (5G) provide high throughput, low latency, high mobility, and high connection density. Making use of millimeter wave bands (24-86 GHz) for mobile data communication is beneficial for producing 5G systems.
Antennas used for millimeter wave communication typically include an antenna array deposited on a printed circuit board (PCB) within a mobile device. The area, or real estate, occupied by the antennas may decrease the density of devices attached to the PCB and may result in larger, less mobile devices. Further, a horizontal millimeter wave antenna may cause interference to adjacent circuitry, over which the antenna may be deposited. These factors can make it difficult to incorporate millimeter wave antennas into mobile devices. Other disadvantages may exist.
While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, it should be understood that the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.